Clean Up On Aisle no 3
by Soncnica
Summary: Sam sneezes and Dean doesn’t take it very well.


**Um so, I'm having a little thing tha****t is called a writers block so this little fic here probably sucks, but I have to start somewhere, right!? This is written for IheartSam7 to say I'm sorry. **

**Enjoy. **

**---**

"You want any of your girly candy or is this okay?"

Dean held up a huge bag of peanut M&M's for Sam to see. The bag was shiny yellow and Sam knew that none of its content will make it into his mouth. Dean has a way of… taking stuff in his hands and keeping them there. Dean sticky fingers Winchester.

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed a chocolate bar.

"Knew you wouldn't be able to resist, Sammy."

"'s Sam."

Dean made a step forward to pick up some chips when he heard Sam sneeze. He turned around to see his not so little brother standing in the middle of aisle no. 3 with both of his hands covering half of his face, his eyes tightly closed and the chocolate bar lying silently by Sam's feet.

"Sam?"

Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean looking at him with wide eyes and an expression that spelled 'crap'.

"Bless you, young man."

An older lady passed them by and Sam courtly nodded to her, mumbling his thank you from behind his hands. When she was gone, Sam looked at his brother again and sneezed.

"Sam… no, no, no, no, no and no."

Sneeze

Sneeze

Sneeze

Sam's eyes watered up, his chest started to ache, his throat felt like it was slashed to pieces, his palms were wet and he couldn't tell either it was from the snot, saliva or tears.

Sneeze

"Sam, no… come on!"

Dean whined and lowered his shoulders in defeat.

It was quite hilarious to see Dean's shoulders slump like that and Sam would have laughed if he didn't have to sneeze right about…

Sneeze

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Sneeze

"You better hope you're allergic to flowers or something, Sammy."

In a store? Highly unlikely, Sam thought and sneezed again.

Sam's shoulders slumped slowly, he couldn't catch his breath and aisle no. 3 was looking blurrier and blurrier with each passing sneeze.

"Dean," his words were muffled by his hands, "I think I…"

Sneeze

"Sam, not now."

Dean whined and frowned.

Sneeze

"Dude, come on. You can't get sick. You're useless to me when you're sick."

Oh, yeah like you're so useful when you're sick, Sam thought but before he could voice it out, something tickled his throat and he knew he wouldn't be able to scratch that unless…

Cough

Cough

Sneeze

"Damn it, Sammy!"

Dean stepped forward, gripped Sam's jacket by its sleeve and tugged his little brother forward.

They walked up the aisle, turned to their right and bypassed a guy who was stacking the shelves. Dean stopped, turned to the guy, who had pimples, the size of volcanoes and said: "Clean up on aisle 3. There's a snot covered candy bar lying on the floor and if that's not a health hazard then I don't know what is."

Sam didn't know whether to laugh, cry, sneeze or simply punch Dean in the face.

But before he could decide, Dean stopped in a place that made Sam...

Cough

Sneeze

There were apples, oranges, bananas, lemons, grapefruits being thrown into a basket - that Sam had no idea where it came from… see… totally sticky fingers - fallowed by carrots, cucumbers and anything Dean could get his hands on.

Sam sneezed and Dean poked him in the chest with his finger: "You are gonna eat every. single. thing."

But all Sam wished for was a tissue, because everything he had in his hands was just plain gross and he was afraid what it would do to Dean, when he'll have to open the Impala's door with those hands.

"Put your hands down."

"Can't."

The words were muffled by his hands.

"Why not?"

"I need a tissue."

Which came out more like 'I leet er issue', because there was something in his mouth making him talk funny and that something didn't taste like anything good.

"You sure have issues."

"Issue, issue…" Sam sighed, this was getting him nowhere by the look on Dean's face. So he swallowed down whatever nasty thing lodged itself into his throat and spelled the word out slowly and carefully: "T I ssue."

Dean quirked a brow: "Wipe it in your sleeve." and walked away.

And Sam didn't care about the Impala's door anymore. Revenge is just the sweetest little thing ever.

**---**

**The End… and I suck… **_groans_


End file.
